


Cuddles

by Tyutyu



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Big spoon Brian, Brian? Who is Brian, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Jae, Fluff, Honestly I don't think snorer is a word, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I swear there is no smut, I wish there was tho, Jaehyungparkian, Little spoon Jae, Loud snorer Dowoon, M/M, Poor Brian, Scared Jae, Sex god Brian, The last one has nothing to do with the story, Thunderstorms, Tired Brian, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyutyu/pseuds/Tyutyu
Summary: After a busy and hectic schedule, all Brian wanted to do was lay down and marry his bed yet the universe seemed to hate him since the booming thunder outside clearly wanted Brian to stay awake for the whole night.Or, I just wanted a fic where Jae and Brian cuddle together in bed...





	Cuddles

Author POV

Thunder roared outside the Day6 apartment and because of that Brian couldnt go to sleep and of course Dowoon's snores didnt help aid this issue. Brian loved their maknae but right now he wanted to beat him with a stick. After a busy and hectic schedule, all Brian wanted to do was lay down and marry his bed yet the universe seemed to hate him since the booming thunder outside clearly wanted him to stay awake for the whole night. The few seconds that the thunder faded and Dowoon's snores got quieter, Brian was drifting off, like he was on the edge of a cliff and couldn't fall off, just standing there of the verge if sleep and then of course coming forth to interrupt his sleep (but not really) was the thunder which, at this point, just sounded like it was screaming, "FUCK YOUU" straight at Brain's face. 

He heard a familar voice whimper and looked at where it came from to find Jae's body shaking and flinching everytime a jolt of thunder ran through the sky and flashed against the rooms window.  
"Yo Jae, are you okay?" Brian asked in English  
"Y-yeah s-sorry just go b-back to sleep" the blonde boy stuttered. He wasn't very good at being subtle.  
"Are you cold? You're shivering like crazy" Brian stated, concerned. Of course he guessed that Jae was afraid of thunder but he didn't want to offend or upset the American. "N-nah just the noise b-but i'm fine bro, don't worry. HA HA HA just go back to sleep" Jae let out an obviously forced laugh.

Brian tried to go back to sleep and ignore the raging storm outside however it wasn't the thunder that disturbed him when it struck, but an extremly girly scream from Jae that prevented him from becoming one with the mattress. Brian let out a deep sigh before asking Jae if he was good to which Jae replied with a shaky, "I CHANGED MY MIND SCREW THE UNIVERSE BRI BRI, MAKE IT GO AWAY!!"  
Brian decided that there was no better time to milk the olders much vunerable state than now. "Yah, fine get in here!" Brian signalled for Jae to come under the duvet with him and in the heat of the moment Jae gratefully leapt up and was about to go under the covers until Brian stopped him. 

"Nope, first agree to stop calling me Brian and start calling me Young K." To everyone else this would seem like a simple request but to Jae this was an impossible task. "Naahhh i'm not that desperate or scared it was just in the heat of the moment. I mean what the hell is scary about a stupid noise??" Brian raised his eyebrows skeptically at this considering the others previous predicement when he was screaming like a lunatic but was cut off by a humongous clap of thunder which was louder than all the previous ones. "YOUNGK, KANG YOUNGHYUN, YOUNGK-AH, I TAKE IT BACK I'LL CALL YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT, BUT CAN I COME INTO YOUR BED I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! DON'T FORGET YOU LOVE ME, JAEHYUNGPARKIAN FOREVER RIGHT??" Brian wanted to laugh at Jae's sudden personality change but instead decided to put the boy out of his misery and let him under the covers. Jae didn't hesitate when he saw the opening and jumped in practically in tears of utter fear.

Jae hid his face under the cover and slid down so his face was level with Brian's chest and he sighed out of contempt as Brian wrapped his hands around him comfortably as if they were a perfect fit. Brian felt horrible and regreted making Jae cry but at least he was ok now and that fact alone made him feel better. They slotted together like a jigsaw puzzle. Then he proceeded to rest his hands on Brian's chest and in that moment all the loud strokes of thunder suddenly disappeared and all Jae could hear was the prominant thumping of Brian's steady heart as it lulled him into a soft slumber. Jae smiled softly to himself as Brian (not so) subtly tightened his grip around his waist and put his chin on Jae's head. "Is that any better?" Brian asked Jae. "Yeah, a ton" he replied with a faint flush on his cheeks. However before falling asleep he made sure to say goodnight to his knight in shining armor. "Night Brian..." Brian just rolled his eyes and he told himself he wasn't going to dignify this with a response, but did anyways. "Night Jae"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment since it would help a ton.This is just a short fic and its really trash so I'm very, very sorry but I haven't seen enough Jaehyungparkian fluff and I live on fluff soooo if any of ya'll know any good fluffy Jaehyungparkian fics than please leave a comment down below and let me know (that rhymed!) Please leave suggestions.  
> Take care, Fighting!
> 
> Tyutyu


End file.
